


Paint My Face

by spacedao



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bi-est m/f porn, Bisexual Sokka, Bisexual Suki, Established Relationship, Established Sokka/Suki, F/M, Fluff, I am pushing my all WT members are chubby agenda, Light Dom/sub, Subspace, Subspace Sokka, Zuko is mentioned for like a single line, as he should!! because he's water tribe and insulation, chubby Sokka, dom suki, he has stretch marks in this!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedao/pseuds/spacedao
Summary: When Sokka came up to her that afternoon, Suki didn't notice him immediately—too focused on planning out security formations and training regimens for the Kyoshi Warriors, experienced and recent recruits alike, fingers cramping with how hard she was gripping the brush. It was only when the distinct thud of his knees hitting the ground sounded that she looked up, eyebrows creeping up to her hairline curiously as she looked down at her boyfriend. "Sokka?"[Or, Sokka is having a hard time and Suki helps him out.]
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: HZH Horny ATLA Fic





	Paint My Face

**Author's Note:**

> This is some incredibly indulgent subspace porn for Sokka and Suki
> 
> Big thank yous to _Susan_Royal_ for beta-ing and _Khashana_ for help with writing subspace and additional beta work!

When Sokka came up to her that afternoon, Suki didn't notice him immediately—too focused on planning out security formations and training regimens for the Kyoshi Warriors, experienced and recent recruits alike, fingers cramping with how hard she was gripping the brush. It was only when the distinct thud of his knees hitting the ground sounded that she looked up, eyebrows creeping up to her hairline curiously as she looked down at her boyfriend. "Sokka?"

He didn't change his position, but Suki could see his hands shaking slightly as he flicked his gaze up to meet hers before dropping them down to the ground again. _Ah_ , she realised, setting the brush back in its inkpot before turning to face him fully. "Sokka, do you wanna go down?" she asked softly, reaching out to cup his chin and tilt his face towards her.

Sometimes when Sokka got too in his head about something and needed to stop thinking for a while, Suki would come to his aid and use a commanding tone of voice—usually reserved for leading her warriors in drills—to wring a fantastic orgasm from the man. Sokka pressed his face into the embrace, eyes fluttering closed as he nodded slightly. They hadn't played in a while, but Suki knew he still knew her rules and she gently tapped her thumb against his cheek. "I asked you a question, sweetie."

Sokka swallowed, lips parting as he took a breath before nodding again. "Yes," he breathed, voice scratchy and low. His hair was already down from its usual wolf-tail, and Suki wondered how long he'd wanted to do this—how long he'd _needed_ this. "I'd like to go down."

"Good boy," she praised, watching the gentle flush spread over his skin as the words washed over him. "Let me finish this, and then we'll go to the bedroom, okay?"

"Okay."

Suki smiled, letting go of his face to pat her thigh as she turned back to the desk. She waited until she felt him shuffle closer and rest his chin on her leg to keep working, thanking the spirits for her ambidextrousness that allowed her to write and slide a gentle hand through her boyfriend's hair at the same time. She didn't rush through her work, still taking care to make sure every instruction was as clear as it could be—sex was important, but not nearly as important as Zuko's safety—but she did omit a few of her usual revision sessions. Setting the parchment to the side to dry, she pulled her arms up into a stretch before looking down and brushing the hair out of Sokka's face.

"Ready?" she asked, watching his eyes flutter open slowly and meet hers. His pupils were already beginning to dilate, and Suki hummed softly, holding out a hand and pulling him upright as she stood and guided him to their room. He dropped onto the bed easily when she gave his chest a light shove, arms moving to cross above his head almost immediately, and Suki's eyebrows climbed her forehead again.

Sokka usually hated being tied up during a scene—preferring to touch Suki as much as possible—and only asked for this when he was feeling particularly off. Suki desperately wanted to ask what had brought on this urge but knew she wouldn't get a straight answer out of him at the moment and resolved to do so afterwards. "Let's get your clothes off first before we do that, yeah?" she said instead, moving to hover over him and undo the tie that held his tunic closed.

Sokka shivered as the cloth fell away, revealing the multitude of scars and stretch marks that decorated his skin and marked him as the healthy and robust warrior he'd grown to be—so different from the scrawny, paranoid child-soldier he'd been when they'd met at 16. Suki always liked to spend time praising him, knowing that Sokka often got insecure with how he looked, but this wasn't the time for that. She moved to remove his pants, lifting his legs one at a time to slide off the trousers before folding them and placing them at the end of the bed.

"Still doing okay?" she asked, flicking her gaze up and smiling when she caught him already watching her. He nodded absently, and Suki narrowed her eyes slightly but let it go for the moment, choosing to move to their playbox instead and grab a long strip of silk. "What do you need tonight, hmm?"

There was a sharp inhale, and a creak of the bed as Sokka shifted. "Can.. I want you to, um.. p-paint my face?" he mumbled and Suki hummed, wrapping the silk around her hand. She assumed he meant with come but as she turned to face him, her paintbox caught her eye and a small smirk grew as a much better idea formed in her head.

"Sure thing, sweetie," she responded, picking up the box and keeping it out of his sightline as she rejoined him on the bed—an easy enough feat, as he was more focused on the red ribbon dangling from her hand and was paying no mind to his surroundings. His hands lifted to rest above his head once more as Suki leant forward and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Remind me of your safeword?"

"Kya." It seemed insensitive to have a safeword like that, Suki knew, but Sokka himself had chosen it the first time they'd played like this. He said it was hard to be horny when he was thinking about his dead mom, and even she couldn't argue with that.

"Good, and non-verbal?"

Sokka snapped twice with his right hand, and Suki nodded again, shifting her weight to straddle his chest before unwrapping the ribbon from her hands and holding it up. "Ready?"

His nod sufficed this time, and Suki slowly wound the ribbon around his right wrist before moving to his left, making sure the wrapping was tight enough to hold him but still loose enough to ensure blood flow. "Tug," she hummed, watching him wiggle his wrists for a moment before nodding again. Suki moved his hands to the headboard, waiting until his fingers wrapped around the thin metal spirals. She tied a simple knot below his joined hands and looked down at him. "One more time?"

The binding held and Sokka let out a slow breath, his eyes shifting down to her chest as the air ruffled the thin top that Suki still wore and brought his attention to the fact that she was still fully dressed. " _Suki–_ " he started, only to fall silent as she pressed a finger against his lips.

"All in due time, Sokka, be patient."

A pout formed on his lips and Suki shifted forward to kiss it away, cupping his face gently. The embrace was less about passion and more to calm her partner, and she pulled away when she felt his body relax completely. Suki pulled her own tunic off and tossed it to the ground, her chest wraps following, and she chuckled when Sokka's eyes dropped to her breasts immediately.

His hands moved as if to touch her, only to be halted by the bindings he had requested and evidently forgotten about. Sokka squirmed, looking like he regretted the request, and Suki tipped her head, waiting to see if he would safeword (it was never too early in play to call for a halt, after all).

"Still good?" Suki asked after he'd settled, and he sighed, clenching and unclenching his jaw a few times before nodding. Dark blue met light as they stared at each other, both daring the other in some unknown challenge. It was Sokka who looked away first, prompting Suki to pull a bottle of oil from the bedside drawers and set it on the bed before shifting backwards and removing the last stitch of clothing that remained on Sokka—his loincloth.

His cock lay thick and heavy against his thigh, showing moderate interest in the current activity but not yet fully erect. Suki slicked her hands with the oil before sliding down to the end of the bed, pressing a kiss to Sokka's inner knee and massaging his skin as she worked her way up. She could hear his breath picking up as she moved closer to his groin before skipping over his cock entirely, unable to keep her laugh down at his annoyed squirm.

"I'll get to that, sweetheart. Don't worry." He let out a quiet groan before stilling again, blinking down at her petulantly. "You know this only works if you relax, right?"

"I know," he sighed, licking his lips and tugging at the ties around his wrists again. "It's just hard.. 'm thinking too much."

Suki pursed her lips for a moment before dipping her head and sitting up, reaching for her paintbox and placing it in his view. "Why don't we try something else for a little bit?" she hummed, moving to sit by his side as she opened the box. Sokka's eyes widened slightly, his nose wrinkling up as Suki dragged her brush over his skin even as a dark blush followed the bristles across his cheeks.

They'd first discovered that Kyoshi paint relaxed Sokka to the point that he drifted into a more submissive state of mind when they were 16 and Suki had painted his face before training him. Neither had known what it was then, but she'd never been able to get the dazed look that had been on his face out of her mind—the same one that was starting to cross his flushed face now.

"Yeah? Good idea?" she asked, pulling the brush away from his face and humming as his head lifted to follow it. "Gonna be a good boy for me and let me paint your face?"

"Yeah.. yes," he answered immediately, voice raspier than it had been just moments ago. "Please, Suki.."

She shushed him and wet the brush, dipping it in red first before tapping his chin with one finger. Sokka tilted his head back obediently as his eyes slipped closed and a small thrill ran through her, settling between her legs and making her squirm. There was just something inherently arousing about seeing Sokka under her control like this, so pliant and willing when she knew everything he was capable of.

It was the trust, Suki realised as she made one final stroke of red over Sokka's face—the deep colour standing out against his skin beautifully—the trust Sokka that placed in her hands so willingly, with no condition, and made Suki fall a little bit more in love with him every day. Sokka's eyelids fluttered but didn't open as she moved the brush away from his face, pressing a soft kiss to his nose before washing the bristles and switching to white.

Her hands were gentle as she guided his face where she needed it, dragging the brush across his face. His face was halfway painted before he got squirmy again, lips parting enough to let out a quiet mumble and draw Suki's attention to him. "What was that?"

One blue eye slid open, hazy and unfocused but still carrying a degree of defiance. "Was asking when you were gonna touch me," he answered, making Suki lift her eyebrow as she set the brush down with an audible tap. Sokka's breath hitched slightly, but he held his ground and tilted his head up.

"Oh, you want me to _touch_ you, Sokka?" Suki hummed, swinging a leg over his hips and hovering above him as one hand ghosted across his skin playfully. One finger slowly trailed around Sokka's nipple and he swallowed audibly, arching towards her touch and letting out a desperate noise.

"Suki," he whined, stretching out the letters in her name. " _Please._ "

"Please what, sweetie?" she hummed, dipping her head to replace her finger on his nipple and swirling her tongue before shifting her weight enough to take his cock in hand. The muscles in his stomach twitched almost violently and he gasped, hips jerking into her slick touch as he shuddered eagerly. "This what you want?"

"Yeah, yes.. _Fuck_.."

She pulled away and his babbling turned into a sharp cry before fading into a desperate whine as Suki divested herself of her pants before leaning forward to whisper in his ear. "Be a good boy and let me finish your face," she crooned, pulling on his earlobe with her teeth gently. "Then I'll touch you all you want."

Sokka groaned, clenching his jaw slightly before moving his head in a jerky nod. Suki pressed a kiss against his paint-free cheek lightly before picking up the brush once more and settling her weight just above his groin. His hips twitched up involuntarily and he struggled to keep his face still enough for Suki to drag the bristles across his face slowly, knowing he could feel exactly how wet she was. "Being such a good boy for me, Sokka," she praised, moving one hand to pinch his nipple and draw a low keen out of him.

She finished the coat of paint faster than she'd finished her lesson plans, not wanting to torture him for too long—and feeling a little desperate herself, if she was truthful. Sokka's face was flushed and his chest was heaving with shuddered breaths by the time she set the brush down for the final time, foregoing the red lipstick that would complete the look. He looked so beautiful in his makeup, and Suki couldn't help but run a finger under his chin, turning it towards the mirror at the opposite side of the bed as she tipped her head to the side. "Look how pretty you are, baby."

It took Sokka a moment to respond to her words, eyes unfocused as he peeled them open and stared at himself in a half-daze. Suki slid down his body while he was distracted, pressing kisses down his chest until she reached his cock. Taking him in hand made his body nearly seize up and his gaze snapped down to hers as she licked a slow stripe up his length, thighs threatening to close around her ears as she swirled her tongue around the head. Her free hand moved between his legs to rub at the tight ring of muscles, making his breath hitch as he tugged roughly at the binding around his wrists.

Her nails weren't short enough for her to feel comfortable with doing anything internally, so she aimed for the soft, fleshy bit just below that would stimulate his prostate from the outside, humming lowly around his cock as he let out a high pitched cry of her name. He twitched in her mouth as she took him deeper, bobbing her head slowly and stroking what she couldn't reach.

"Suki, Suki, please," he whined, headboard smacking against the wall as he tried to reach for her, only to be stopped, and he let out a frustrated sound. "Need to touch you, fuck.. _Please._ "

Suki pulled away and licked her lips, rubbing his thigh with one hand. "Are you safewording, Sokka?" It was the only way Suki would be untying his hands before the scene ended and they both knew that, making Sokka's head swing back and forth frantically as he tried to focus enough to gather his words. 

"No, no, I just- _ha_ -just.. please."

The sound of him begging was getting to her and Suki groaned, letting his length slide from her lips before standing just long enough to retrieve a condom from the depths of their drawer. "You wanna come, sweetie? How bad do you want it?" she hummed, taking his cock in hand again and stroking firmly as she ripped the silver package open with her teeth.

"Bad, so bad. _Fuck_ , Suki."

The condom slid on easy and Suki wasted little time, straddling her boyfriend and sinking onto him with a groan. She knew neither of them would last long, as pent up as they both were, and rocked their hips together roughly. Sokka writhed, back arching and eyes rolling back slightly as he let out raspy, nearly broken moans. Whispered praises fell from Suki's lips easily before she let her body drape against Sokka's, teeth connecting with his skin to nip and suck.

"So good for me, Sokka, fuck.." she moaned against his skin, squeezing around him and feeling him twitch against her walls.

"Gonna come," he wheezed, forcing his eyes open to look down at her desperately. "Suki, please. Please l-let me _come_!"

Suki nodded, pulling him into a fierce kiss and smudging the makeup she'd spent so long putting on his face. He panted against her lips, trying to keep it together for a moment longer before Suki rolled her hips in a certain way and he snapped. Sokka shouted into her mouth as he came, body shaking hard as he collapsed against the bed. "Fuck, Sokka.. good boy," she whined, rocking her hips down harder as she chased her own orgasm.

Sokka weakly rocked his hips up, pressing deep, and that was all she needed. Her breath caught in her throat as she fell over the edge, body buzzing as she dropped against him and the room fell silent but for the sound of their shared breath as they came down.

Sokka recovered first, dropping his head back against the pillows and swallowing a few times before attempting to speak. "Spirits" was the only word he managed to get out, voice destroyed and fading out slightly at the end.

"Mm-hm," Suki replied, lifting her head and shifting off of Sokka slowly. Her legs were shaky and she didn't think anything would be getting her out of this bed for the next hour, at least. Her hand slapped out for the nearest bit of cloth to clean them off before untying Sokka's hands and simply flipping the fabric—which happened to be Sokka's loincloth—around to clean his face, finally tossing it away to pull him into her arms as they laid back. Her hands moved to massage his wrists, the skin rubbed red from his constant tugging, and Sokka tucked his head into the dip of her shoulder and sighed.

"Good scene?" she asked after her breath settled and her voice came back. Sokka tilted his head up to blink at her tiredly before nodding and shifting deeper into her embrace. He usually wasn't ready to talk for a while after a scene like that and Suki was always patient, waiting until he let out a deep sigh and hummed curiously as though he could feel her gaze on him.

"You wanna tell me what brought this on?" she asked quietly, moving her hands to rub his back as she wound their legs together slowly. "You know I never mind doing this for you, but I am curious."

Sokka let out another sigh, this one shakier than the last before shifting enough to flick his gaze behind her. Suki turned enough to gaze at the open window where cricket-mice chirped quietly and the moonlight shone through, lighting the room up gently. _Oh_ , Suki realised, guilt running through her body as she stared at the clouds floating around the clear, bright full moon. Today marked the 8th anniversary of the Siege—also known as the day Yue of the Northern Water Tribe had saved her tribe by becoming one with the Spirits. She knew how hard today was for Sokka and Suki couldn't believe she had _forgotten_. "Oh, Sokka.. I'm so sorry," she breathed, turning back to the man with wide eyes.

"It's okay.." Sokka hummed in response, tucking his face back into her skin and taking a slow breath. There was a self-deprecating laugh pulled from the deepest parts of him and he shook his head slightly, even as he held Suki tighter. "I don't expect you to remember every year. I'm probably the only non-tribe member who still does."

He was right, of course, as very few people were even aware that a young woman had given up her life that night. Even Suki hadn't found out how the moon had come back until Sokka had broken down on the second anniversary and sobbed the story into her chest as she held him close, but it still didn't help the guilty feeling sitting in her stomach.

"Why don't we rest for a bit and then go sit in the garden with a picnic?" she suggested, pressing a kiss to the top of his head and feeling him smile against her chest. "I can bring a story scroll or we can just sit in her light silently.. how's that sound?"

"Good.. that sounds really good. Thank you, Suki."

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, this is my application for the Asexuals Who Write Smut club.


End file.
